


Cervelle d'Algues

by Racoonims



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Other, addy met le bazar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Annabeth doit s'occuper d'Addy, la petite cousine de Percy.





	Cervelle d'Algues

\- Annaaaaaaa !

Annabeth leva un sourcil. La cousine de Percy, Adeline (Addy pour les intimes), était habituellement très calme. Seulement, sa mère l'avait confiée à Percy pour trois jours, et le pauvre garçon avait appelé sa petite amie pour gérer le petit monstre, mort de fatigue.

La gamine était increvable, il fallait bien l'avouer ! Du haut de ses cinq ans (et demi !), la petite brune avait l'habitude qu'on s'occupe toujours d'elle et était très vexée lorsque son cousin voulait aller dormir, se laver les dents sans elle, ou même regarder l'heure sur son téléphone.

La blonde arriva dans la salle où elle avait laissé Addy le temps d'aller voir si Percy se remettait de ses aventures, s'approchant de l'enfant.

\- Oui ?

\- Z'ai fait comme toi !

Annabeth sourit.

\- Comme moi ? C'est à dire ?

\- Z'ai dessiné des maisons !

En effet, la fille d'Athéna avait laissé la petite regarder ses plans d'architecture par dessus son épaule, tentant tant bien que mal de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était obligée de mettre des murs à ses batiments.

La petite fille lui montrait fièrement un amas informe de murs, de colonnes, de portes, de fenêtres (pas toujours dans le bon sens), et de posters. Elle avait même écrit "Addy" d'une écriture grossière en haut de la feuille.

La façon dont elle écrivait ses "Y" à l'envers fit fondre Annabeth, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est bien, ma puce ! C'est très joli !

\- Tu la construiras ?

La petite avait posé la question d'une voix pleine de curiosité.

\- De quoi ?

\- La maison que z'ai dessinée ! Ze l'ai fait pour toi, Percy, et vos enfants !

Annabeth rougit violemment.

\- N-Nos enfants ?

\- Bah oui, les enfants que tu auras avec Percy !

Elle pointa du doigt des gribouillis jaunes et bleus dans un coin de la feuille.

\- Ze les ai dessinés ici !

Annabeth déglutit difficilement.

\- Ils sont... Très beaux, ma puce. Mais tu sais, je ne compte pas avoir d'enfants avec Percy, on est même pas amoureux !

La plus petite fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, se tortillant sur la chaise de bois bien trop grande pour elle sur laquelle elle était assise. Annabeth avait attrapé le dessin pour faire mine d'être passionnée par lui, cachant par la même occasion son embarras.

\- Mais ma maman a dit que quand les zens étaient très amoureux, ils faisaient des enfants ! protesta la plus petite.

\- O-Oui, mais là on est pas un couple, on est juste des amis, tu comprends ça ?

Addy poussa un petit soupir.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce-qu'il parle tout le temps de toi ?

Annabeth haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, peut-être que cette Cervelle d'Algues en a envie...

La petite fille avait éclaté de rire au surnom de Percy, se replongeant dans son dessin. La demi-déesse était toujours époustoufflée par le manque de concentration de la petite fille. Elle n'était jamais focalisée sur rien, ça avait l'air assez reposant...

\- Et là, ce serait des nuazes, et ils sont là pour vous protézer quand il y a les méchants collecteurs d'impôts ils viendront ! Et même qu'ils leur zetterons des pluies d'acide !

Les deux filles étaient tellement concentrées sur leurs discussions qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu Percy arriver.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

C'est Addy qui répondit, dans un petit éclat de rire enfantin :

\- De toi, Cervelle d'Algues !


End file.
